Coming Out
by O.oWTF
Summary: Nagisa decides it's finally time to come out to her family. Will it all turn out okay?


Even being a well-conditioned athlete didn't help to tame her wild heart as it pounded like a drum to a fast paced song. She was nervous, and if her thundering heart didn't verify that fact then her sweaty palms and constant twitching would most likely give her away.

It was the sweaty palms and twitching that was causing Honoka to twitch herself. Honoka didn't need the sweaty hand in her own to know that her girlfriend was nervous, and while she wished there was a way to calm the other girl down, she wasn't forcing the other girl to do what it is she planned to do. In fact she had told her that she could wait until she was good and ready.

But Nagisa being Nagisa wanted to jump in head first and get it over with. This wasn't necessary a bad thing, but given how serious a subject it was, it also wouldn't have been a bad thing to wait till they were good and ready.

Letting out a sigh Honoka stopped walking letting her arm extend while Nagisa continued before gently pulling pack, causing the other girl to halt as well. This was a testament to just how in her head Nagisa was, and while this actually wasn't a rare occurrence, it was today since the other girl spent most of her day rambling about one thing or another to avoid thinking. Maybe this nervous state is exactly why she hadn't wanted a chance to think.

'_Well apparently I have been failing in my girlfriend duties by not providing a distraction. I guess I'll just have to fix that."_

While Nagisa was turning around to ask about the sudden stop, Honoka gave a quick look around them to check that no one was around. Satisfied that there was in fact no one around Honoka turned her body slightly, pulling Nagisa until her back was facing a wall and shoved her to it before quickly covering the taller girl's body with her own.

Nagisa let out a small 'oof' as her back hit the wall and was about to ask just what was wrong with other girl when a warm body covered her own and her breath was stolen by soft lips.

The surprise of the kiss didn't deter Nagisa for long and soon enough she was returning it with equal fervour, and the pair continued their make out session for what seemed like forever.

It had started as a way to distract Nagisa but Honoka was beginning to lose herself in the taste and feel of Nagisa's mouth and lips. Only when air became a problem did she pull back and greedily take in lungs full of it.

She grinned seeing the dazed look Nagisa was sporting. '_At least she's not thinking anymore'_

"Nagisa you know you don't have to do this now. You can wait a bit until you're truly ready." She smiled at her.

It took a few slow seconds for Nagisa to process what Honoka said to her but when she did her body became tense again with the upcoming task she was determined to preform that night. Looking at Honoka's serene smile calmed her down and she smiled back at the older girl to let her know that it was appreciated, from the kiss to the smile.

"I know Honoka, but it's time. I need to do this. They deserve to know the truth and I'm sick of having to hide what you mean to me from them. I can do this; I just didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"It's understandable that you are, they're your family after all, the people whose opinion means the most to you." Honoka leaned forward and the athletic girl, resting her head on her left shoulder. "I could go with you, you know. If it would make things easier on you." She knew the other girl wouldn't agree, after all she had been turned down on that offer many times. However, she wanted to let her girlfriend know that she would be there for her no matter what.

"I know Honoka, but I think this is something that I need to do on my own." Nagisa sighed, feeling her heart soar thanks to the girl in her arms, and not for the first time found herself wanting to tell the older girl just how much she meant to her. That she loved her.

Tightening her hold Nagisa leaned her head to the left, resting it against the one on her shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. It had been a while since they got a moment to simply enjoy the other's company and simply _be_ with each other. "It's getting late, I should get you home before your grandmother tries smacking me upside the head again for keeping you out so late."

That caused Honoka to giggle. While neither one of them had actually come out to her grandmother the older woman seemed to know something about them regardless and had made it clear that Nagisa was to take care of her granddaughter or there would be consequences.

Like one night in particular where they had taken too long getting home, which was actually Honoka's fault not Nagisa's, and Sanae had been waiting up for them. They had been saying goodbye at the door when it suddenly swung open and Sanae delivered a quick slap to the back of her head before pulling her into the yard and giving her a lecture in proper etiquette when it comes to her granddaughter. The lecture had actually taken so long that Nagisa ended up having to spend the night. This subsequently led to Nagisa spending her first night with Honoka as girlfriends (mind out of the gutter they just slept. Sheesh).

"Alright let's go. Promise me you'll tell me how it goes though okay?"

"You'll be the first to know, promise."

XXX

After dropping Honoka off at home, and getting a patronizing well done pat on the back from her grandmother, Nagisa finally made her way home.

"I'm back" She called out when she stepped through the door.

"Nagisa you shouldn't be out so late it's dangerous at night"

"Sorry Mom I walked Honoka home and chatted with her and her grandmother for a bit. I didn't realise it had gotten so late until I looked at the sky."

"Try not to let happen again okay, now come on I'm sure you're hungry."

Rei walked into the kitchen with Nagisa trailing behind her.

"Hey Mom, would it be okay if I talked to all of you for a minute?"

"Sure, just a second and I'll get your Father and Brother."

Nagisa took the minute her Mom offered her to pace the kitchen and try to figure out what to say. Should she ease into it or just blurt it out?

Her internal ranting was cut off by the sound of her Brother bounding into the kitchen followed by her parents. They took a seat at the table and looked at Nagisa waiting for her to begin.

Nagisa rubbed her once again sweaty palms onto her skirt before taking a deep breath.

"I'm gay" '_Blurting it is'_ Nagisa cringed when she realised she had been a lot more direct than she had meant to be. Apparently not enough, however when she noticed the identical looks of confusion on her families faces. "Um, ya, so I just wanted to let you guys know that and that Honoka and I have been dating for three months. And now that you know I'm just gonna go to my room, now." Nagisa made to make a hasty exit but was halted after only a step by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Turning and expecting to see her Father behind her, she was surprised when it was her Mother with an unreadable look on her face. "Sit down Nagisa"

"Okay"

"For the record we aren't mad or anything." Takashi said glancing at his wife to make sure he had assumed right in including her by saying 'we'. She gave him a slight nod before taking her seat.

"You're not mad?" Nagisa asked to make sure she was hearing right.

"No of course not, you can't help you are. We are just a little confused I suppose. Although thinking back on it I guess we really shouldn't be all that surprised by this. You have to keep in mind you have never said anything that would hint at an attraction to women, only men."

"To be honest I never really thought much about it either until I started getting to know Honoka. I kept thinking to myself how beautiful she was. At first I thought I just wanted to be like her but it quickly turned into me wanting to be with her. Heck I even thought at one time that if I had been a boy I would fall for her, I'm glad it all worked out with me just being me. Mom?" Nagisa questioned after having finally chanced a glance at her much too silent Mother who was wearing a very odd look. While she didn't seem mad like her father had assured her, she seemed almost confused about something. Although what that something was she couldn't be too sure of.

"*Sigh* I just don't get it. I mean why women, what's the attraction? You're young and inexperienced, you had better be inexperienced young lady" Rei gave her a pointed look which Nagisa quickly shook her head in the positive to. "so I don't expect you to know this but you can't say you're not attracted to men until you've had one pressed up against you so close you can smell his musk and cologne. Laying your head on his bare chiselled chest, listening to his heart beat while you drift off to sleep after spending countless hours in his strong arms making love." Rei sighed coming out of her fantasy with her arms wrapped around herself likely imagining that they were a different set. She looked around to see her beet red husband who looked ready to pass out, her daughter who sat there with the most horrified look on her face, and her son who was wearing a confused expression since his sister seemed to have covered his ears at some point during her speech.

Feeling her own cheeks go red Rei coughed into her fist. "Yes so, excuse me a moment" Rei excused herself to the bathroom to cool down after having worked herself up a bit.

"Mou why did you cover my ears Onee-chan?"

"Trust me you don't want to know" Nagisa replied slowly coming out of her petrified state. If anyone had asked her she would say she had no idea when she had covered the young boys ears or that she even had. She waited until Ryouta was out of the room before asking her Dad a question without facing him. Truth be told she didn't think she could ever look either of her parents in the eyes ever again. There were just some things you should never know about your parents and this was certainly at the top of the list. "Um, Dad?"

"Y-yeah?" Takashi stuttered not quite sure if he could face either one of his children after what his wife had just told them.

"If Mom say's I can't know I'm not attracted to men until I've, you know, done what she mentioned, then does that mean she can say she's not attracted to women because she's been with one?"

Takashi opened his mouth to answer his daughter, when the image of his wife and another woman together in an intimate embraced danced across his head, causing him to black out and hit his head off the table.

Hearing a thud coming from her left Nagisa looked over and saw that her Dad was passed out on the table and wouldn't be answering her question anytime soon. '_Maybe that's for the better. My nightmares are going to be bad enough as it is.'_

Getting up she began walking down the hall. She stopped at the bathroom to knock at the door and let her Mother know that her husband was unconscious at the dinner table, before continuing down the hall to her bedroom, grabbing the phone from its cradle as she went.

Shutting her bedroom door Nagisa let loose a deep shiver that shook her body and hastily dialed a number that had become so engrained in her mind over the last few years.

"Pick up, pick up" She whispered to herself desperately hoping that her girlfriend was awake. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep until the other girl helped get the image out of her head.

"Yukishiro residence" Came the elegant greeting from the other side of the phone.

"Oh thank god you're awake"

"Nagisa? Is everything okay? You sound a little…off" It was the only passable word she could think of to describe her girlfriend's tone without working the other girl up even more for using large words.

"Me? Oh ya I'm good you know I just had to hear possibly the most disturbing thing come out of my Mom's mouth but other than that you know. Good."

"They didn't take it so well" Honoka stated more than asked already fearing the worse with what she had just been told. She felt her heart sink to stomach at the thought of her girlfriend's parents rejecting them and wanted to get to the other as quickly as possible to comfort her.

"Actually they took that pretty well. They said they weren't mad, they just didn't really understand where it was coming from since I had never shown any attraction towards women."

"That's good, and understandable, I suppose. So wait if they took the news so well, what are you so upset over. What did your Mom say?"

Nagisa shivered again as she recalled the conversation. She debated whether or not she should spare her girlfriend the details but then decided that as the saying goes, 'misery loves company'.

By the time she got done retelling the story the line had gone completely silent and she started fearing that she might have killed her girlfriend. "Um, Honoka, are you okay?"

"Um, ya. Ya, no, I-I'm good, but um, wow."

"Yeah that was pretty much our reaction to it as well. Dad actually fainted." She smiled as the other girl giggled over the phone, glad that she was able to make it a little bit better.

The two talked for a little while longer. Until they were sure that they wouldn't have nightmares about the evening. Bidding each other goodnight the two slipped into bed hopeful of a new day.

Unfortunately neither were lucky enough to escape the dreams that crept up on them that night.

XXX

Nagisa stumbled down a back road blocked by high fences early the next morning on her way to school. The night had been long for her as her dreams kept her awake. She was used to getting wet dreams about Honoka, something that had been happening for the last few months, and while the dreams she had the night before were erotic, they had made her anything but wet.

Had she been paying attention to where she was going Nagisa would have noticed that she was coming to the intersection where she would normally meet Honoka. Had she been paying even more attention she'd have also noticed that Honoka was coming towards her at an alarming rate.

With a swift shove Nagisa was on the ground and Honoka straddling her hips kissing her before the taller girl was able to get her bearings.

She tried to ignore the now pounding in her head from it banging off the ground by distracting herself with the pair of lips covering her own. She supposed that she should be a little concerned with the possibility that it could be some random person on top of her kissing her, but she could recognise Honoka's perfume and kiss anywhere.

The two made out for a few minutes, letting questing hands trail up and down, and fingers tangle into hair.

Finally letting up for air Honoka panted while resting her forehead against Nagisa's. "Nothing beats having you with me. It's your chest I want to rest against, your heart beat that sooths me when we are cuddled up watching a movie. I don't need _anyone_ but you, Nagisa."

Nagisa could feel the silly grin threatening to split her face but she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. "I love you"

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest after she said those three words. It was the first time either had expressed such but the timing seemed right as far as Nagisa was concerned.

Honoka's first reaction was shock at hearing her girlfriend tell her she loved her, and then a grin broke out on her face mirroring the other girls. "I love you too."

They began kissing again until Honoka realised what time it was and began to panic. "Nagisa we need to leave or we'll be late for school."

"If this is the reason, I think I can live with it." Nagisa replied, leaning up for another kiss.

"I doubt you'd mind any reason to not have to go to school. Come on let's go" Honoka pushed on Nagisa's chest making her fall against the pavement once more. She used the body beneath her as leverage and stood up, then offered a hand to the girl lying on the ground.

"Maybe, but your my favourite reason" She smirked.

"Smooth. Have I have I ever told you, you are quite the flirt when you want to be?"

"Flirt?"

Honoka just sighed at Nagisa's obvious confusion. It amazed her how her girlfriend didn't think she was capable of flirting, or worse, that people flirted with her.

"Never mind, let's go."

OOO

A/N: That's all folks hope you liked it. The good news is that it went a lot longer than I thought it would since I only had the scene of Nagisa's Mom going on her rant in mind when I wrote it.

About that part though, I'm pretty sure I read or saw something like that once so I want to apologise to whoever did it, I didn't write it with the intention of stealing ideas or anything like that, and I hope you're more flattered than angry that I chose to use it.

P.S. I wrote this in the middle of the night while watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre alone and while I was 90% sure that they were all going to die I was still yelling commentary at the TV. I'm a little impressed with myself that I was able to still write fluff while watching a horror movie.

OMAKE:

Honoka: Did your Dad really faint because of what your Mom said?

Nagisa: Well he was really red but kind of okay I guess.

Honoka: So why did he faint?

Nagisa: I asked him if Mom had ever been with a woman

Honoka: *Jaw dropped, looking wide eyed at Nagisa* Why would you ask that? No, why would you want to know?

Nagisa: Honestly I didn't. It popped into my head and I asked without realising what I was saying. I'm glad Dad passed out before he could answer me, but to be honest I don't think he knows for sure either way.

Honoka: *shivers* There are a lot of things that you just don't need to know about your parents.

Nagisa: You know this means we only have your Grandmother and parents left to tell right?

Honoka: *Gulps* I-It doesn't have to be right away…right?

OMAKE 2:

Rei: Well that was embarrassing

Takashi: And whose fault is that?

Rei: I know, I know, but I just don't get why she wouldn't want a man. There are so many things about being with one that she will never get to experience.

Takashi: Well personally speaking there are plenty of good things about being with a woman you know. Can't say I've ever been with a man to compare

Rei: I suppose *She pouted*

Takashi: You know, Nagisa asked if you could only say for sure that you like men because you have been with a woman. So I got to ask… have you?

Rei: *Puts a finger to her cheek* I wonder *Walks away*

Takashi: *Stands there wide eyed at the ambiguity of the answer before passing out once more*


End file.
